User talk:Marlene's Hutch
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Simplicity 4073 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Petite Main (Talk) 20:53, November 5, 2009 Welcome to the wiki! Hello Marlene, So glad you are joining us here. It is a bit tricky to figure out at first, but I am certain you will get comfortable in no time. Here is what I do: After uploading the picture via the Upload a new image button in the left-hand menu, I go back to the Main Page by selecting the Vintage Sewing Patterns button at the top left (under the search). Towards the bottom of the front page, there is a text box. In that box, enter your pattern manufacturer name and pattern number, e.g. Butterick 6015 (no dashes, quotation marks or other). Click on the Create button next to it. It may be that the number already exists. If you had not searched it first, it is best to do that before proceeding. If you are certain that the pattern is not already up, you can enter a space and A (or if A exists, B, etc.) after the pattern number. Once you select Create, you should be shown an edit page. It will ask you to insert your picture an description. You can add the picture by keeping your cursor at the top of the page (where you want it to insert), and then select the second icon on top of the edit page, which looks like a picture frame. It will then walk you through a process of selecting and inserting your picture. I usually select full size, as that avoids other formatting issues - just make sure the picture is not too large when it is uploaded (somewhere between 400 and 550 pixels width works well, depending on the original). After that, you type in the description. Hit return at least twice after the picture text in its brackets, or it will not wrap correctly. I think you are already familiar with the vendor insertion, etc. Categories can be added at the bottom by clicking on the button next to the first category already in existence. Once you start typing in a word, choices may appear. We are trying to clean up the categories, but it may be confusing at first. Don't worry about it, though - there are several people adding categories and cleaning up at any given time (nothing personal, either :) ). Let me know if you need any other information, or if my instructions were confusing. Best wishes, Birgit tarna 03:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Deleting duplicate images Hello Marlene, Sorry - I forgot all about answering that part of the question. The unsatisfactory answer is - I don't know how either, and suspect that that needs to be done by an administrator... So, for now they are just out there, not hurting anything. Best regards, Birgit tarna 04:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- You are doing a great job, I just made minor tweaks or additions for the most part. One pitfall I neglected to mention is when uploading pictures. Make sure there is not already a picture with the same name uploaded (it will warn you, if there is), particularly when adding a pattern with A, B, etc. If you use an existing picture name, it will override the older picture. I fixed it for one of your uploads - no big deal, but if no-one notices, two different patterns will show the same picture. Most of all - have fun! Best regards, Birgit tarna 20:44, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- On your latest message: No worries - making a mistake in the title - which happens to all of us - means we need to move (redirect) the page to the correct title. I will do it for these, and you can try it if it happens again. There is a Move button at the top of the page, and it prompts you to enter the new title. Sounds more complicated than it is, really. tarna 06:44, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Vogue 9731 A Hi Marlene, You are doing great! We are still cleaning up the categories - and it is quite a project... Need to take a breather every now and then, but it should be getting better (not so many singular vs. plural choices, etc.). On Vogue 9731 A, yes - I am not 100% certain, but I keep a large Excel spreadsheet of Vogue pattern numbers from about 1960 to the early 80s gleaned from publications (and certainly not complete, as I slowly collect and compile them), and this pattern falls in the number range of other patterns appearing in a Vogue Patterns from January/February 1979. It was likely available through the early 80s, though... I add information on the publication, when I have a definitive listing only. Best wishes, Birgit tarna 03:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ---- That time period is difficult, isn't it? Some of the early 80s patterns were priced low, too, depending on what it was, and some of the late 70s patterns were priced higher. A good guess is better than nothing. Don't worry if you see little additions or changes. Between the clean-up, and just seeing something that could be added, there are constant changes. It's just the nature of a wiki. I do hope you are still having fun. Best, Birgit tarna 08:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ignore my plea... Hi, Glad you figured it out - always more gratifying that way, isn't it? Trust me, I have those moments - when I do, I open a new browser window and go to an existing listing to copy the format/style. What helps me, too, is to edit only in Source mode. That new Rich Text edit mode that has popped up (I'm on Safari, so not sure it looks the same for everyone) makes some unexpected choices on formatting... Cheers, tarna 19:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) quick question for you A trade publication is writing a story about how user-generated articles are becoming more valuable than paid-for articles, and they wanted to know if we had any users who might be interested in talking to them about their experiences with Wikia. Is this something you would be interested in doing? If so could you please email me at sena at wiki-inc.com. I'll need your Name, Email, Phone number and geographic location. Thanks for your time, and please let me know either way. Sena@Wikia 16:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) a quick note from our PR person, 1) Wikia won't give personal contact info to a reporter. I can arrange an interview where we use a dial in number and everyone dials into the call. We do need their real name and most likely the city/state where they live. They may be asked their profession, but that can be vague ("I'm in finance." "I'm in education." etc..) 2) The interview will focus on why they like using Wikia sites and what motivates them, keeps them engaged, etc. 3) From a time investment standpoint, the call with me will be about 30 minutes, and the call with the reporter will take 15-20 minutes. 4) I will be on the call with the reporter and can "shield" them if needed. That said, I've worked with this reporter before, and find him to be professional and above board, and don't expect any probing questions. Plus, he's very positive about Wikia. If this is OK with them, I can then spend time discussing the details of the interview via phone. let me know if this is something you could help with. Sena@Wikia 18:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) wrong email I accidentally sent you the wrong email. The correct contact email is sena at wikia-inc.com sorry for the mix up! Sena 22:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Close account Hi Marlene, I have no idea how to close it, I think you should contact wikia staff about this issue. All the best, Petite Main 07:30, June 30, 2010 (UTC)